Wisdome
by Annabelle Diamond
Summary: When the shodowhunter relize that they got threr job by the Greek gods. they must unite with percy jackson and his friends to help defet the rest of Kronos's army
1. Chapter 1

Meetings

_A/N: I don't own anything. I love both the books and I enjoyed typing this and I hope you enjoy in it too. This is after the war so Percy and Annabeth are a thing._

**Percy**

Annabeth and I ran along the beach toward the city.

"Hurray Percy were going to be late" Annabeth called over her shoulder. I ran a little bit faster but then I heard a voice cry

"Jace behind you"

I stopped dead in my tracks

"Clary get out of here" another voice said.

I followed it.

"Percy what are you- Oh gods" Annabeth said. just over the sand dune were three huge black monsters. They looked like ravens. One of them spotted me and ran toward me. I froze. The familiar pull in my gut pulled me out of my trace.

_Sea _I thought _Drown the monster. _The sea swallowed the three monsters and pulled them into the sea.

"Nice seaweed brain" Annabeth said putting her hand in mine.

"Anytime wise girl" I replied

The boy that I assumed was Jace looked at me in amazement.

"You the demon the water"

"What my friend is trying to say is how the Hell did you do that" The girl said. Annabeth and I exchanged looks.

"Were half bloods" I said "Half Greek god half human"

"By the angel" Jace said. He ran his hand through his hair. A bark rang in the distance.

"Come on Percy" Annabeth said "we can ask the gods about this."

I followed. I would soon find out that I would be seeing more of Jace and Clary.

Jace

"Izzy I'm not kidding. The guy made the sea swallow the raven demons." I said

Izzy rolled her eyes

"Sure Jace sure"

"Izzy he isn't kidding" Clary said "I saw it too. The boy said they were half bloods. Half god half human"

"Greek god Cary" I corrected.

"Sorry"

"Greek god you say" Magnus Alec's boyfriend said "I can take you to Greek gods if you like"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Holy crap I completely forgot about this until someone reviewed so this is dedicated to them. Vamp something I'm sorry I don't have the name in front of me and I'm super tired so yeah._

**Chapter Two**

**Percy**

Annabeth and I ran into the elevator of the Empire state building. I pushed the 600 button and then turned to Annabeth.

"What in the name of Hades just happened?"

Annabeth shrugged "My guess is as yours Percy"

We waited in silence till the elevator came to a stop. As soon as the doors opened Annabeth and I broke into a run. We ran till we reached the throne room. To any human the sight of twelve 20 feet tall Olympians would scare them to death but to Annabeth and I it wasn't a problem.

"Percy" my dad said turning to me "your late"

**Jace **

Magnus, Izzy, Alec, Clary and I stood in front of the Empire state building.

"This is it?" Izzy asked "the gods live in the Empire state building"

Magnus shook his head and chuckled "No they do not live _in _but above the Empire state building" I looked up. All I could see was sky and some clouds.

"Above? That's impossible" Clary said. Magnus burst out laughing

"To the Greek gods impossible is not a word"

Clary and I exchanged looks

"How do you know the gods?" I asked

"Well I know one of the gods and its bit of a long story"

**Percy**

"Wait you ran into who?" Apollo asked as soon Annabeth and I finished our story.

"Some guy named Jace" Annabeth answered "why?"

"Yes Apollo tell us why do have a sudden interest in these demon hunters" Athena asked

"Umm well uh I umm" Apollo stammered

"Oh please Apollo just tell us" Hera demanded

"Okay fine but you're going to think I'm crazy"

The gods laughed

"Try us" My father said.

_Oh cliff hanger actually I'm not sure how I'm going to do this. The words come to me and I just type. So review and try to guess what the connection is. Who knows I might use your idea. ___


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Ok so I am aware that the last chapter was short and I'm sorry I promise this chapter will be longer. Btw I'm on facebook. Oh and one more thing guys I know people say please review and your like yeah whatever and don't, the reviews really mean a lot to me so please review. If you have any suggestions on what you want me to write weather on this story or something you want let me know. _

**Chapter Three**

**Jace**

"Hold on, let me get this straight" I said

**Percy**

"You met a warlock and befriended him?" Artimis asked

**Jace**

"Well it wasn't really like that" Magus said nervously

**Percy**

"Then tell us Apollo what happened" Ares said

**Jace**

Magus sighed and looked up toward the top of the building.

**Percy**

"Ok fine" Apollo said (_a/n btw the story is being told by Magus at the same time_)

"A few years ago I found this mirror, don't look at me like that Artimis yes a mirror but instead of seeing my amazing godly self I saw a city"

**Jace**

"Wait you were in the City of Glass" Izzy said

"Yes now stop interrupting" Magus snapped

**Percy**

"I reached out to touch the mirror to see if the city was there or just a figure of my imagination and I feel"

"Into the mirror" Athena asked raising her eyebrows

"No into the city the mirror was like a portal of some sort and anyways I was totally lost. I ran into a warlock named Magus Bane he helped me get back here. I also said if he needed anything to let me know"

**Jace**

"So basically it's kinda like an I own you one type of thing" Clary asked

"Yeah basically" Magus replied

**Percy**

I sat running the story in my head when it donned on me. What if this warlock was friends with the 'demon hunters' they would probably be looking for us and if they went to Magus….. I stood up

"There hear" I said. All the gods looked at me

"Who Percy" Annabeth asked

"The demon hunters there here"

The gods apparently making the same connections I did at the same moment looked at me and then out of the throne room door where they had a great view of the elevator doors opening.

**Jace**

I don't know why magus went through the trouble of giving the man at the front desk money that wasn't even American to use the elevator. But he did. So we waited in the elevator for about five minuets before the doors opened and judging by the looks on the peoples' faces on the other side we weren't welcome. I immediately recognized the guy and the girl we had ran into early that day but they weren't the people freaking me out. One guy was huge, he was muscular. Even I would not pick a fight with him. H seemed quite relaxed and he stood a little ways behind the group. Then there was the girl who if I remembered correctly her name was Annabeth and the woman standing behind her looked a lot like her. My guess it was her mom, which god I had no idea. Then there was a young girl no older then thirteen maybe fourteen was glaring at the man at her side. He was very good looking but he was obviously nervous with the look the girl was giving him.

"Apollo it looks to me you have angered your sister" Magus said calmly "you told me once that was one thing you never wanted to do"

**Percy**

Annabeth and I were the first to make out of the thorn room and half way to the elevator before the gods showed up. Ares, Athena, Artimis, Apollo, and Hermes were at the elevator seconds before the doors fully opened. Five people steeped out. A guy with blue hair who by my best guess was Magus stepped out first, followed bye two people with black hair most likely siblings. Then stepped out a girl with fiery red hair she immediately reminded me of Rachel. Then a boy stepped out. I really didn't pay much attention to him for the warlock began to talk.

"Apollo it looks to me you have angered your sister" he said "you told me once that was one thing you never wanted to do"

The other gods burst out laughing and Apollo gave a sigh of relief.

"Come Magus My father would like to speak to you"

_I hope that's long enough, tell me what you think. _


End file.
